moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fasha Tel’therun
Sin'dorei}} |Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Fasha Lune Tel'therun October 29th, 492 K.C. (135) , Quel'Thalas ---- |Row 3 title = Positions: |Row 3 info = Invoker}} Deathguard}} Witch}} Neophyte}} Prison Warden|Former}} ---- |Row 4 title = Faction: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = The Forsaken}} Veiled Eye}} Dawnfury Concordant}} }} ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = Tyrinal Tel'therun† (Father) Kerathian Tel'therun† (Mother) ---- |Row 7 title= Status: |Row 7 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = 628 K.C.- Present (Hand of Vengeance) 624 K.C. - 628 K.C. (Burning Legion) 623 K.C. - 624 K.C. (Dawnfury) ---- |Battles = Bleeding the Mountain Invasion of Outland Blood War *War of the Thorns *Siege of Tirisfal *Battle for Lordaeron *Ghosts of the Past Conflict *Operation Blackrock and Roll}}Fasha Tel'therun, (Born Fasha Lune Tel'therun, October 29, 492 K.C.), is a young witch who is training with various mentors. The only child born to Tyrinal and Kerathian Tel'therun. Once a mage-in-training, Fasha had already been studying the ways of arcane when Fel magic had been brought back to Quel’Thalas as a way to help sate the now Sin’dorei. From that moment, Fasha halted her training and branched off on her own. A voice had come into her mind, deep and loud and it leads to this Half-Elf Gnome who held a book at his side. Eronthar, a Demon Lord trapped within the Gnome, had been reaching out and she had been the one to answer. To this day, she continues learning from Eronthar and at times Verstallus, residing with them in Quel'Athillien. Before the burning of Teldrassil, Fasha joined the ranks of Hand of Vengeance with Ivan and Seleste Felsorrow. Since then, she has aided in defending Undercity and fought in the Battle for Lordaeron and fights with the Forsaken under Sylvanas’ name. =Description= ---- :Black tresses stretching down until her mid-back section and cradling her visage in the front. Once a pale-skinned Sin'dorei, Fasha has since changed in the short time since her death. Her skin has become colder, a variant shade of pale closely resembling her new undead form. Despite the fel she continuously maintains, her eyes have turned a glowing blood red. :Naturally playful and childish, Fasha is highly adventurous and is constantly spending most of her time outdoors. She has shown to be able to adapt very easily to her situations; her demeanor and presence changing to fit with her current surroundings be it people or otherwise. :Fasha sees everything as a game and with this, she also has an immense amount of energy. This form of thinking makes it difficult to upset her and will just provoke her to further play games. =History= ---- Early History :Even to herself, little is known or remembered about her past. Bits and pieces come and go, yet she doesn’t seem to want to find out. Her parents had been criminals who spent much of their time planning their next ‘heist’ or throwing underground parties. At some point, her parents were caught during one of their heists and Fasha had been taken into the Silvermoon Orphanage by Magistrix Moranai Sunstrike. :It was while she was in the orphanage that she had started learning more about arcane magic with the help of Moranai. It was with Mora that she also learned to adapt to various situations, watching the Magistrix relax when alone and her posture and attitude changed depending on who she was speaking with. Moranai herself had noted how quickly Fasha learned, be it magic or otherwise, rarely needing a second try with new magic. :Despite the kindness Moranai showed, Fasha left Silvermoon City the moment she was released from the orphanage upon reaching adulthood. It is presently unknown what those years went to, however, upon her return after Kael’thas had fel brought into Quel’Thalas, she seemed still very childish as if time had not passed for her. Pandaria :Fasha was hunting when the voice rang loud and deep in her mind. The distraction from her hunting had led her to a small, Half-Elf Gnome named Verstallus. After a long chat with both him and the trapped Demon Lord, Eronthar, she agreed to take lessons from him and to help find a way to break the spell keeping him bound to this Gnome. :Fasha had been a mess, homeless and hunting for her own food. It had been sometime since she had found herself near civilization and each night she'd be sleeping somewhere new. It wasn't until she had spent some time in the Badlands that things began to change. :Ithri, a strange Elf had found her hanging out in a tree half asleep. Brief talking and even a short fight before he had her locked down with daggers in each hand, she found herself pulled to him; he had given the voices in her mind peace, she needed him. :It took time, but the two grew closer despite his father's 'quiet' protests against her and her kind. Nonetheless, Ithri had little issue with what she did - leaving only a few rules involving her demons. : To keep the fel and demons away from Ithri, Fasha spent much of her time in the Outland with them, including her Netherwing Drake. At this time, she had still been blind in her right eye with a large scar down that side of her face. Fasha was lured out of her encampment in Shadowmoon Valley, later falling to Ithri's father who trapped her soul in a soulstone. Her drake was also killed during this time. :When she awoke sometime later, of which she doesn't remember if it had been hours or days, Fasha could see once more and her face had been reconstructed. A mix of emotions had come out of this ordeal and the thought of replacing the scar on her own had crossed her mind. Yet she decided against it, keeping herself whole. :What Ithri wasn't aware of was Eronthar, who had ordered her to get close to Alorinis Bloodarrow, leader of The Dawnfury Concordant. To this, she joined the military organization ran by him. She had been looking for a way to break a binding spell created by Alorinis. Despite her time with TDC, she was unable to get the information she needed. It wasn’t until later after TDC temporarily closed its doors and she went elsewhere did she come across Alorinis once more and it was brought up. However, there has yet to be found a way that doesn’t hurt the person the demon is bound too, of whom she has grown rather fond of. While she was a member of TDC, she also attended Bleeding the Mountain. Draenor : Fasha had left the Thalassian Military sometime after joining. While she had her mission, she could not bring herself to fight beside her kin. She was a member of the Burning Legion and that's where she had wanted to be. Fasha had found herself in Blasted Lands shortly after the call to arms came. As the Horde and Alliance pushed through the invading Iron Horde, Fasha made her way through the portal, a benefit of being small and nearly unnoticeable in the large warring crowd. : It was during this time that she had spent learning to harness fel magic further, summoning more powerful demons. While she was out of the general public's view, much of her time on Draenor had been spent following Gul'dan. Fasha aided in several small skirmishes against the Alliance and the Horde, however, she had not been on the offensive much of her time here. Instead, she continued her learning. Legion :During the last Legion invasion, Fasha had not only continued more of her training but spent quite a bit of it with the Black Harvest. She had been interested in knowing and perhaps learning from other Warlocks. It was during this time she had learned and summoned her own Wrathsteed. Much of her time had been spent off the main battlefields, with few skirmishes here and there throughout the Broken Isles. Blood War :While returning to Undercity, Fasha ran into Ivan Felsorrow. They had known each other from the first warlock gathering, then known as Order of the Veiled Eye. After a long conversation, Fasha agreed to help Ivan and the Forsaken, working as an Enforcer, their military rank. :With the war taken back to Ashenvale and Darkshore, Fasha was far too ecstatic to be on the field. However, as she was fighting through the Kaldorei forces in Darkshore, she crossed paths with Hugo Cornelius Renfield. The two fought for a time as he sought to stop her from further killing the Kaldorei. Tricks, as she would tell anyone, he used tricks to get her close and sent fear into her. Once she was able to shake it, she had no way of moving herself from the path of his chaos bolt. She barely managed to move, taking most of the damage in her demon form that left her weak and wounded. This made it easy for him to take her as a prisoner, giving her an anti-magic collar. :Despite the long night, it wasn't much longer before the Worgen returned with some sweets, much to her dismay. The two spoke for a time and she answered a few of his questions before they realized smoke was making its way through the lands. This distraction gave her the moment she needed, knock both him and his Inquisitor to the ground and running out. The chase out of the small area she had been locked up had shown them a larger cloud smoke. The two found Teldrassil burning in the distance. :Despite this, the chase continued until he blocked her in. After an agreement, and more tricks from Hugo, Fasha agreed to aid him in helping Kaldorei citizens out of Teldrassil. It wasn't until after she helped a group through that she realized his words were lies. With a sigh, Fasha helped Hugo kill the Goblin and his shredder and they made their way through the portal and out of the burning tree. With final words, she left him behind as he continued helping the last of who he could. :It wasn't until she made it across the water and landed back on the shores of Darkshire she caught up with members of the Hand of Vengeance. Here she met some of those she had yet to before they returned to Tirisfal Glades. Tilius the Incubus :In an attempt to summon a succubus, somehow Fasha managed to pull out its male counterpart; an Incubus. Shortly after summoning, Fasha watched as the portal closed and another Elf came out of the bushes. A priest named Tal'endiel. After several odd attempts at trying to purge both Fasha and her new demon, Fasha managed to summon fel chains around his person. It took him several attempts before he grew tired and Fasha removed the chains. Tilius, the Incubus, seemed to be much like her in wanting to play with this Priest. Over time, Old Straw had come by, observing. With some words, both yelling and calm, the two toyed with the Priest before letting him go at Fasha having decided she wanted to play 'Cat and mouse'. Battle at Undercity See Main Articles: Siege of Tirisfal & Battle for Lordaeron :Fasha finally made her reappearance halfway through the start after leaving the Tournament of Ages. During this time, Fasha had come to learn of a few new Scarlets who seemed to want to make their names known. Several times she had come into contact with them, fighting off the Scarlet forces alongside a few new comrades. During one of these incursions, while she was fighting one Scarlet, another had decided to steal one of her Imps. It is still unknown why her Imp was stolen. :As tasked, Fasha helped some of the civilian Forsaken leave Undercity with haste. With sword at the waist, she led a small group of Forsaken outside and directed them toward safety. The moment she was able to break from helping, she turned to fight the Alliance. It wasn't until the sound came for the Forsaken warriors to come out with masks that she immediately summoned her Felfire Phoenix, making her escape out of Tirisfal Glades. However, instead of reporting in with the Felsorrows, she went elsewhere and has not been seen since. Hugo & the Harvest :The moment Fasha came out of hiding after the battle for Lordaeron, she met with Gazoreth Demes to be initiated into the Order of the Black Harvest. Immediately, she was informed of a decree to capture Hugo Renfield, someone she was glad to hear she could go after despite his attempted slavery and killing her. With but an hour to prepare, she returned to Silvermoon City to find her finest robes, fit for a noble. Though finding a name would be hard, or so she thought. Fasha took on Moranai Sunstrike, the name of the Magistrix who taught her when she was younger. :Now, walking around as Lady Sunstrike, she met with a few other members of the Order and with Hugo himself. Although not a drinker, Fasha adapted to the moment, even she remained quiet throughout much of the conversation. The urge to throw felfire balls at him while he sat beside her had grown rapidly. Despite this, she listened to the deal being made and tamed herself during dinner. Then came the game; truth or dare. The game started with Old Straw, a friend of Fasha's, who had come as Reginald von Somname. After showing off with his dare, it had gone to Hugo. However, the confession from Hugo was that of Oriae, his significant other. Though, as Gazoreth, who had taken the guise of Lord James Saldringham, began his confession, Hugo started to leave. He discovered then, that he had been locked into the keep and the servants had gone. The paranoia grew. : It wasn't long after that that Gazoreth revealed himself, Old Straw and Fasha following suit, however not before Hugo managed to slam her face into the wood. With nowhere to run, it was thought the Order had him, however, Hugo had a trick up his sleeve. He attempted a diversion with a chaos bolt. Gazoreth, Fasha, and Old Straw were able to follow him out through the wall he made a hole through. Gazoreth and Old Straw made their stand against Hugo, knocking him off the side of the building he had climbed up with the help of his shadow creation. :However, Fasha remained unmoving. She followed, she broke herself from the attempted fear, but she watched. She watched ever closely as they worked to take Hugo by force for his deeds. Fear, illusions, deceit. Whatever could be used against Hugo was, and Hugo certainly suffered. :After some time, and boys acting like boys, they finally took Hugo back to the Dreadscar. For now, he is being held prisoner by the Order of the Harvest. Return to Military :Despite the few moments she had aided the Black Harvest, Fasha had been off on her own. Though to what she had been doing she has never revealed. :However brief her appearance, Fasha had arrived in Ghostlands about halfway through the conflict. During her time here, she helped Ivan Felsorrow and several other horde members to move a cart of blight to Deatholme. However, shortly afterward, Fasha disappeared once more. :It wasn't long after the Ghostlands skirmish that Fasha had returned fully. She began aiding the Hand of Vengeance against traitor Forsaken and Alteraci Humans. At one point, nearly destroying her own comrades as she burnt down one of the buildings with the traitorous Forsaken. Call to Arms: Blackrock Main Article: Operation Blackrock and Roll :A Call to Arms had been announced, requesting aid at Blackrock Mountain to help fellow members of the Horde against the Dark Iron Dwarves and their allies. Fasha sent word to the members of the Hand, requesting all able-bodied members to join her on the trek to Blackrock Mountain. : Fasha led the group through all of Northern Lordaeron, each of them fighting their way through Alliance remnants either on their way to the Mountain or who stood at their post, guarding the way through. Several days and nights it took, but members of the Hand of Vengeance now await the next order for war. :The Horde gathered at Blacktooth Hovel in the Burning Steppes, meeting with the Orcs of the Ironstead. Once gathered, they were lead by Korra Wolfrage into Blackrock Mountain, where they set up base in the Upper Spires. Fasha herself, given permission from Dr. Felsorrow himself to command the ranks of the Hand of Vengeance in his absence. :Several days into the war, Fasha and several others fought hard against the Alliance, taking control of the towers in the cauldron. She, herself, quite pleased with the members of the Horde she stood beside as those remaining with her not only took one tower but two! Despite the injuries she sustained, she made her way back to the Horde base, ripping out the bullet from her shoulder and bandaging herself - much to the healer's dismay. :However, she had been followed back to the Horde base. After watching the prisoners be dealt with, Fasha took a walk to get a moment of quiet as the pain from her wounds were being felt now that her adrenaline had been lowering. The rogue came out of hiding looking for Felsorrow and found her instead because of her tabard. It had been quick as they spoke that she soon found a dagger piercing through her, poison coursing through her body rapidly. However, Fasha had been able to make it to the healers tent, albeit with a loss of energy and nearly dead, where they were able to keep her from dying. :Being on the brink of death had not sat right with her for a bit, however, as the anger in her rose after the prisoners got themselves freed. Fasha followed those of the Blades who had been in there, more specifically a worgen named Nawar. As a way to make sure this particular worgen never forgot her, she pounced on Nawar, burning her hand with fel and left her by the Alliance encampment. :The last night, however, Fasha and Nawar found each other one more time. Although the fight was close, Fasha came out victor, engulfing the worgen in felflames and melting her left hand off. All this for a message for the Blades; "Hell is coming." Retrieving her Sword :Not unusual for her, Fasha had realized sometime after departing the Mountain that she left her sword behind. She had been too far away to call for it back, but she kept a close eye on it. With her blood a part of the sword, she was able to keep track of it while she continued finishing other business. She knew it was traveling, though it was unknown to her who had taken it. Even worse, it was heading back to Horde lands. :She discovered later on that Arthalden had found it and gave it to the Magistrate in Quel'Thalas, much to Fasha's dismay. Unable to seek for her sword just yet, she waited. :Thankfully, Arthalden attended a meeting with the Hand of Vengeance where she inquired about her sword. After a long talk involving Phaurum, an insane Forsaken, her loyalties to Quel'Thalas and the Warchief came into question. She cooperated with Arthalden to go to Silvermoon City where he had her questioned. Unbeknownst to Fasha, her mind was altered just slightly to improve her loyalty to her homeland during this time. Nonetheless, by the end of it, she was given her sword back and left. =Relationships= ---- Ithri Myrinoire :Ithri was the first one to bring her out into the world. He had been the one to help her break out of her shell and return to civilian life once more. They came across one another in the wild, immediately fighting. She grew to hate him almost instantly the moment he stole her sword, among other damage done to her person. He kept her sword, forcing her to decide if it was worth it to follow him for it. Over the next several years a fondness had grown into love, however, their completely different views and way of life would and has caused problems. For his sake, she left, knowing full well where her chosen path was going and what it’d do to him. But her love for him has never wavered, nor would her decision to protect him if it ever came to that. Verstallus & Eronthar :Fasha had met Eronthar first through telepathy and illusions. With her ties to the Burning Legion and being near Alorinis had proven useful to him. Over the years, she has grown close to both of them, especially Verstallus. The Gnome who acts as another body for Eronthar at times has become someone she valued and will protect. However, neither of them she would ever mention to anyone as a way to keep Verstallus safe. =Armament= ---- Misery : Misery is a long sword crafted and forged in demon's blood with the help of Demon Lord Eronthar and given to Fasha as a way for her to continue aiding the Burning Legion. It remains at her side even while she sleeps, which is then under the protection of her Imps, Kupham and Zipnik, each night. At times, she has been known to leave it behind. :Crafted of steel and forged in demon's blood, Misery has a reddish and purple glow to it and at times a green tint can possibly be seen. The hilt is wrapped in Shadoweave cloth with silver bindings to keep it in place, a faceless demon with wings is crafted between the hilt and blade connecting the two together. :The sheath that belongs to the sword is crafted of Thalassian Wood and wrapped with Shadoweave cloth. =Demons= ---- Harpax : Her Wrathsteed, also her most favored of the demons. Plated armor covered this Wrathsteed's midsection and face. Hooves and eyes glowing with the same fel magic that it had been made with. Zipnik, Kupham, and Zepnuk : Repeatedly she has summoned these two imps over the years, both being the first two demons she had ever learned to summon. Zipnik has been the one who annoys her most, however, Kupham will be seen with her more often, including fighting by her side. :At the start of the Battle for Lordaeron, Zipnik is no longer under her control. :Among her summoning of a new Imp to replace the one she lost, Zepnuk came. A fel imp who had proven immediately to be that much sassier and moodier than Zipnik. However, the two quickly came to the same agreement and the contract was signed, thus replacing her lost Imp during the Siege of Tirisfal. Khiigrym : A felhound, one of the smaller version. Can usually be seen hanging about while she's resting. Will sometimes call it out during battle. =Companions= ---- Fel Phoenix : At times, she can be found forming a fel phoenix to make a quick get-a-way from her enemies, or to get after them. The Phoenix will grow to a large size, allowing her to fly on its back. =Gallery= ---- Fasha.jpg|Art by Jiinxi Fashademon.jpg|Art by Jiinxi Fasha COmmish.png|Art by Mischiart Fasha by tori.png|Art by Tori Fasha demon.jpg Undeath Undeath has been retconned, but the art is amazing and shall remain Fasha San'layn.png|Art by Wisp Chibi fasha.png|Art by Mama Monty Fasha ToA Mischiart.png|Art by Mischiart Events WoWScrnShot 081118 215008.jpg|Tournament of Ages 2018 with Caesar Suncrest. WoWScrnShot 052219 221055.jpg|Fasha leading the Hand of Vengeance to Blackrock Mountain. WoWScrnShot 060219 205649.jpg|Preparing to make their way into Blackrock Mountain during the Operation Blackrock and Roll event. WoWScrnShot 060219 212107.jpg|Making camp within the Mountain. Operation Blackrock and Roll WoWScrnShot 060219 220325.jpg|Watching an impromptu brawl shortly after making camp. Operation Blackrock and Roll Making base.png|First night the Horde made base at Blackrock. Summoning.png|Fasha helped another warlock summon their friend during a brief downtime. WoWScrnShot 080519 190923.jpg|Fasha and Arthalden Lightshard at ToA 2019 WoWScrnShot 080519 194654.jpg|Hand of Vengeance booth at ToA. WoWScrnShot 081019 212759.jpg|Hand of Vengeance at the Wonderlight Ball. Fasha and illiaster.png|Fasha and Illiaster Orren dancing at ToA 2019 =Endlims= ---- Trivia Influences *Nightmare - Nyxx *I'm Gonna Show You Crazy - Bebe Rexha *Voo Doo - Nyxx *Warrior - Beth Crowley *A Little Wicked - Valerie Broussard Outside Links *Tumblr *Pinterest To the Top Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Burning Legion Category:Blood Elf Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:New Horde Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Order of the Veiled Eye Category:Black Harvest Category:Council of the Black Harvest